Demon And Angel With A Human
by YugixYami4ever
Summary: Yugi and Yami was walking home holding hands. But what happens when a bigger black wolf appears and wants to eat Yami? Warning! Evil Yugi! And Yaoi! (Shonen-Ai)


Demon And Angel With A Human

 **Alexandra: What is this? What is this?! This is a new little one-shot after a drawing I was inspired! So wonderful!**

 **Alexis: Can you please begin it? Or you really like to make the others wait?**

 **Alexandra: Always loves this. Now get angry and-**

 **Alexis: NEVER! STOP TRYING THINGS AND SHE DOESN** **'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (WOLF'S RAIN) ! YU-GI-OH! BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI (WR TO BONES) ! AND THE IDEA TO HER!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/- Though**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami**

 **||Text||- Yami to Yugi**

Yugi and Yami was walking to a little road in the forest, after the cute moments they had with costuming in different types of people from different countries. They was both holding hands as they smiled and laughed reminding of how funny Yugi looked in cloths of a old korean girl.

Then Yugi stopped and Yami looked at him confused as he asked Yugi ''Is everything alright Yugi?'' and Yugi only turned his head to see what was around.

''Aibou...?'' Yami asked looking at Yugi worried.

|Someone's here... And is pissing me off right now.| Yugi responded through the mindlink.

||Who is?|| Yami asked.

|I don't know... Let's go back.| Yugi said.

||Back? But is too far now...|| Yami said worried.

Then Yugi showed his fangs as he heard the little laugh in his face. This made the thing who laughed to come out and to be in Yugi's view. Yami saw is a wolf and it was not a normal one, it was more bigger than a usually one, having black to grey fur and golden eyes. Yugi growled at him.

''Oh , so little Yugi is growling at me? Uh, I teach you how to treat the ones who wants food!'' the black wolf growled as Yugi understood what he said. Yami , knowing what Yugi was about to tell him, stepped and stayed back, Yugi being in front of him.

Yugi also growled , saying ''Ah! 'Food' ? My Yami? I think much better I eat you to show you with who you are messing around!'' in a very angry tone. Yami got a bit confused /Why me to be food?/ he thought.

Then something catched Yugi's hands and legs. It was held Yugi very strong, not letting go of him.

Yugi growled loudly and yelled in a angry tone ''What the...! What you did to me?! You-'' as he tried to get his fangs out to can scare the wolf, but when he tried, a electronic shook hitted him. It was because of the things that held his hands and legs. Yugi screamed at the pain from the electronic shook. Yami was shocked and he tried to free Yugi from these things, but as he tried , another electronic shook came. Yugi pushed Yami on the ground with his back, only to don't be hurted by the electronic shook. And then Yugi screamed again. It was a painful experience and very bad one.

Yami got up again and said angry to the wolf ''Let him go! Now! You can't do this to him!'' and that was his only very mistake. The wolf looked at him and walked to him. Then he smirked as he jumped on Yami , making him hit the ground. He did tried to bite his neck , but Yami was fighting back how much he could. Then he decided to call the others. Only a howl and four strong wolves was around him and Yami. The wolf growled to the others , Yami didn't understood what he said, but Yugi did, and he tried to escape , but always the electronic shook came and hurted him.

Two wolves catched Yami's legs and the one who was on him got off him. The others two started to bring Yami to a opened place with no very much trees. Then the two leaved . The only one left was the bigger one. Yami asked angrily ''What do you want?'' and the wolf started to walk to him.

Back to Yugi , he heard the screams of pain. It was Yami's .

/I have to hurry! Yami is in danger! Agh, these things.../ he thought and tried to escape again, and yet, not successful. Also, the other two wolves was there as well, not letting Yugi go.

Then Yugi heard a scream.

''YUGI!'' it was from Yami, and this made Yugi go crazy. /No one hurts my Yami... NO ONE!/ he screamed mentally as he was fighting with the things that was holding him. The two wolves got shocked as they saw Yugi was fighting the things so hard. On and in Yugi's body electronic shooks was running, like trying to get him hurt, but he didn't cared, he didn't felt anything now but only anger, oh sweet and mad anger for the one who made his Yami be in pain. And as he was fighting he did broke the things from his hands and legs and in a half of a second , the two wolves who was there was lying on the ground, in a little lake of blood. Yugi was angry now, very angry. He runned to where Yami was and he found him lying on the ground. He got to him and asked as he tried to shake a bit Yami for a respond ''Y-Yami? Yami, w-wake up. W-Wake u-up, n-now. Yami!'' and he started to cry seeing Yami was not opening his eyes. Then he heard in his mind ||Aibou...you came...|| that made Yugi respond him ''Yes Yami, oh , my Yami, who did this to you? Why? '' between his sobs.

Then he heard something, or much better to say, someone who was around. Yugi stood up as he said angry ''Come out. Now.'' and the wolf came out trying to already catch and to already kill Yugi , but Yugi was more faster than him. He stopped the wolf, catching with his hands the wolf's 'legs' from the front. He was up , with Yami between him and the wolf. Yugi's eyes got blackly as he showed his fangs to the wolf. Then he pushed the wolf on his (the wolf's) back. Yugi jumped to the face of his Yami. Yami opened a bit his eyes and he saw Yugi's feets.

Yugi started to smirk as he saw the wolf was more defentless then powerful. The wolf tried a second time to kill Yugi with only one move, but this time was more worse then the first. Yugi bited the wolf of his neck.

Then the wolf tried to defend himself, but what he saw what was in front of him made him to say to the person ''What the hell are you?'' as he saw the person smirking.

Yugi got in his creepy form, his hands had claws like blades and his back was covered by his bloody-blackly big demon wings. He smirked as he heard the wolf asking that foolish question. He walked to the wolf that was defending himself, not for too long, because Yugi hurted the wolf with his claws , enjoying the screams of pain. He did some moves with his hands in the wolf's flesh deep to hear these screams of agony. After he got satisfied, he killed the wolf.

After some seconds , the blood and the claws with the wings disappeared. Yugi walked slowly to Yami, as he sat on his knees and got Yami up and hold him in a hug.

''A...ibo...u...'' Yami tried to say to Yugi , but Yugi said ''Shh, no Yami, be silent. I know.'' and he closed his eyes as from his back appeared a light and after his wings. He wrapped his wings around Yami softly.

''Soft...'' Yami said, Yugi understoon, but said to Yami ''Shh, sleep Yami.'' and Yami was fell asleep. Yugi's wings was glowing and Yugi smiled.

/You had enough. You did your best, even if that wolf... was a alpha one... I'm sorry for not helping you more sooner./ Yugi thought and started slowly to sing something , but more whispering, not waking Yami up. (For those who want the song is ''Heaven is not enough'' , a soundtrack from 'Wolf's Rain'. And he was also humming the instrumental. )

===== Morning =====

Yami opened his eyes and he saw he is staying on someone's shoulder. He looked to see who was. It was Yugi, but he was sleeping. Yami looked at Yugi's white wings, they was so cute, also so strong and so soft. He felt no pain when he was moving and this made him be confuse.

/What happened? Why I don't feel the pain? / he asked himself. But he did not wanted to wake Yugi up , so he stayed like that for some time.

After some minutes , some birds started to 'sing' and that made Yugi to wake up. Yami was sorry for not letting Yugi sleep more.

Yugi opened his eyes and after he looked at Yami. He smiled as he saw that the bites and wounds was no more there. And also, he saw Yami looking at him with a sad smile.

''Sorry Aibou for waking you up...'' Yami said as he looked at Yugi. Yugi shaked his head and said ''No Yami, is ok. Also , good morning.'' with a smile on his face.

''Good morn-'' Yami started but was stopped by these soft, cute and wonderful lips that was already connected with his. Yami closed his eyes as he kissed Yugi back with passion. After they broke the kiss for the need of air.

''Yami...'' Yugi said as he was looking at Yami and smiled more.

''Yes, Aibou?'' Yami responded.

''I love you.'' he said as he kissed Yami again , this time with more passion as he was wrapping his wings stronger around his Yami, not wanting to let him go.

|| I love you too Aibou.|| Yami responded as he kissed him back with the same passion.

The End

Hope you like it!


End file.
